Rory or Tya?
by The Lost Summer Rogers
Summary: Tristan finally got his Mary. But what happens when his first crush reappears in his life? Read and Reaview!
1. Hello big scary Chilton

Roryor Tya?

Disclaimer: If I owed Gilmore Girls, Jess and Tristan would be I every episode! ( they're not? Are they?

Summary: Tristan Dugrey has the girl of his high school fantasies: Rory! But what happens when his first crush: Tyanna Linns reappears? Read and find out! Will have happy ending! TRORY

A/N: Hi this is my first TRORY fanfic so PLEASE by nice! Thank you!

**PROLOUGE**

I was just thinking about things when my mind strolled over to Fay, other wise known as Tya. It often did that! She was my first crush after all!

When I was 12, my father let me take a trip with my grandpa Janlan! I was SO excited, I liked my grandpa way more then my dad! We were going to Cali! I always loved the beach!

We were out on Venice beach. Janlan was sleeping, and I was exploring the shops! I was crossing the weird bike walkway, when out of no where this girl crashes strait into me.

"Ow! Okay scratch roller skating off my list of hobbies!" The girl mumbled, and yet still seemed happy, while getting up but then finally realized I was what she fell on!

"Oh crap! Sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you! Well I guess that's kind of obvious because most people don't run into other people on purpose, unless they're trying to hook up. Which I'm obviously not, not that I wouldn't try to hook up with you. God! Hi I'm Tya! Well, Tyanna actually, but everyone calls me Tya!" The girl rambled, helping me up and shaking my hand. I just smirked at her! With that she smiled! She didn't blush, which was weird because I usually had that effect on girls, not her though!

She was by far the prettiest girl I've ever seen! She was his age. She had dirty blonde naturally highlighted hair that was layered and went just past her shoulders. She was a good height, slender body, nice legs, and a beautiful face with those eyes! Her eyes were to dye for! They were the perfect mixture of dark and light brown they were the perfect shape, they sparkled when she talked! That's by far what I remember the most!

Not only was she pretty, her style was so…lacking for a better word, relaxed. Her hair was down she tossed and turned it every witch way, and it still stayed beautiful! She was wearing just ripped up jeans and a T-shirt but it looked so peaceful!

Any way, I shook her hand and said, "Hi Fay, I'm Tristan." She smiled A friendly smile!

"Fay?" she asked returning my smirk.

"You'll figure it out one day," I answered, proud of myself for stumping her.

"Okay then. Nice to meet you! Do you want to take a walk with me I know where the best pizza is and there is no way I'm hanging out with my brothers! They are so annoying!" The girl asked. I smiled and nodded.

For the rest of the day we walked and talked! It was fun, we new that we'd probably never see each other again! But we didn't care! We told secrets, we had fun, and when we were leaving, SHE kissed ME! That was by far the best day of my life! To bad I was n ever going to see her again!

**The Next Day**

Tya's POV

I pulled into my new school, Chilton, and stated for what was supposed to be the last time, "I can't believe you dated Kara!" to my16 year old brother, Parker.

"God Mary, you are such a prude!" was Parker's only response. I sighed and opened my car door, hello big scary Chilton!

"Parker, why can't you freakin' drive your own self to school?" I asked my 16-year-old brother. He just shrugged and they left, I sighed and leaned against the car. Cool! I'm finally a senior!

I turned to see the boy I once knew with the bluest eyes ever holding hands with a beautiful girl! I was really happy! I love seeing people happy! Especially people I know!

Suddenly he looked at me, glanced at first but the he stared, with a look of disbelief on his face! I chuckled, and then waved bye! Maybe Chilton wasn't going to be so bad!

Tristan POV

I was walking into school with my girlfriend. I was so happy I was finally able to say that my Mary, Rory Gilmore was my Girl friend. I could tell when I first saw Mary that I loved her.

Anyway, I was walking into school when all of the sudden I heard a happy bubbly voice yelling. I know that sounds weird but that's what it was. A happy voice trying to sound mean.

I looked up at the voice, and couldn't believe what I saw. The most beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. My body went into complete shock. I saw her wave by to me as I whispered, "Bye Fay."


	2. Crazy, smiley chick

**Rory or Tya?**

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Gilmore Girls…But Chris thinks he does (see my profile to understand who Chris is). 

A/N: NEW CHAPTER! And to answer everyone's questions… You will find out what Fay means really soon, Parker tends to quote things a lot…I based him off of my brother who was watching a movie…forgot its name…and said that Mary comment, and I'm working on my exclamation problem…I tend to get over excited!

RORY'S POV

Tristan and I were walking into school, when all of the sudden he looked up and stared at this girl; he looked like he'd saw a ghost. The girl smiled at him, a happy smile, not forced, not shy, not a seductive smile, a happy smile. After that Tristan mumbled something, I didn't hear what, but ever since then, he's been acting weird. I didn't know who this girl was, but I planned to find out.

So any way, she was in my 4th period class, so I followed her out and pulled a Paris move, except nicer. I popped up by her locker and said, "Hi! I'm Rory Gilmore, actually, Lorelei, but every one calls me Rory. You should probably remember that name. Any way, I was just wondering if you were going out for the paper, because if you were, my best friend, well, sort of, is editor. Her name's Paris. If you were smart, you'd stay on her good side, because she's also student body president and WILL make your life a living hell." I then finally took a breath, and waited for her response.

She smiled and said, "Hi Rory, I'm Tyanna Linns, but since I like you, you can call me Tya. The paper sounds like fun, and I'd love to try it. I know it's probably hard work, but I like hard work, it keeps me busy. Also, thanks for the warning about Paris, but usually I don't try to get on people's bad sides, but if they have a problem with me oh well. And one more thing, why do you already not like me?" The last part was said with a frown.

I sighed and answered, "Because you know my boyfriend. How do you know Tristan?"

She seemed pleased to get the truth, and answered, "Tristan and I met when we were 12. We were both on vacations to Venice beach. I was attempting to roller skate down one of those path things and kind of crashed into him, I'm kind of clumsy. So any way, we spent the day together talking, you know telling secrets we ever told anyone, thinking that we were never going to see each other. Finally at the end of they day I kissed him."

I smiled and said, "Oh! You're Fay. By the way did you ever figure out what that meant?"

She nodded and answered, "Yah. I'm incredibly superstitious, a 'knock on wood', 'what goes around comes around', 'everything happens for a reason' type person. So any way the whole day I was with Tristan, I kept mentioning how me crashing into him had to be fate, Fay is short for fate."

I smiled and we continued talking. She was easy to talk to. I liked her. Even though Tristan did to I didn't see her as a threat. Her features were different from mine. Blonde hair, brown eyes. But still, not a threat. I just wondered how Tristan felt.

TRISTAN'S POV 

Oh my god! I just saw Fay! Maybe I was losing my mind. But if that were the case, how would I know what she looked like? She was so pretty. Way better then I imagined. No! I had to be imagining it.

I was turning the corner and I saw Mary talking to…FAY! I turned and ran the other way. Okay, I think I've finally lost it.

PARIS'S POV 

Finally, it was the end of the day and time for the Franklin meeting, the one were all the kids who want to be on it come, I yell at them, and get to be the boss.

Rory came walking in talking to a blonde girl. The blonde girl looked me strait in the eye and smiled. I was giving everyone a scowl, and she smiled. Maybe she was mentally challenged, fun, new victim to crack.

I yelled at them all and they fled, all except for every one that was there last year and the blonde smiley chick.

I marched over to her and asked, "Who are you? Why haven't you left? Why aren't you scared? And why the hell are you smiling?"

Still smiling, she answered, "I'm Tyanna Linns, you can call me Tya if you'd like. Why would I leave? I want to be on the Franklin. What would I be scared of? And, finally, I like smiling."

I sighed and stuck my hand out, "Welcome to the Franklin." I said bitterly and she shook my hand.

I could tell that this girl was going to turn Chilton upside down. For that, I liked her!

A/N: Chapter 2 is up…YAY! Read and Review please! Thank you!


End file.
